Boron nitride is a material having been mainly used for industrial applications as heat resistant and abrasion-resistant materials. Recently, boron nitride has been also put as a subject of research as a part of research and development of boron compounds expected to develop new products and has received considerable attention.
Currently known sp3-bonded BNs are of cubic phase (3C polytypic form) and wurtzite form (2H polytypic form).
As a result that inventors of this invention have earnestly studied sp3-bonded boron nitride, represented by a general formula “BN”, as a part of the aforementioned research, the inventors found a sp3-bonded boron nitride which has quite new crystalline structure and a very interesting, important, and specific property of emitting light in ultraviolet region. This invention was made on the basis of this finding. That is, the present invention provides a boron nitride having new crystalline structure, a producing method of the same, and applications of the same.